What Hurts Hikaru the Most?
by Melancholic Panda
Summary: When Hikaru's jealousy takes over, he accidentally breaks up with Haruhi. How does he cope when she's with someone else? A Three-Part Story
1. Pretending I'm Sailor Mercury?

**What Hurts the Hikaru The Most?**

**Honey: Hi! Roch let Takashi (Mori) and I take over with intros and disclaimers**

**Mori: Yeah…Roch doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Honey: Enjoy the story of Haruhi and Hikaru! BTW, it's NOT A SONGFIC! And this story came from Roch's best friend, Dani and Fallout from Memily: A Songfic Collection.**

"Haruhi, what were you doing with Kyoya-senpai?" I ask my girlfriend, jealousy raging inside of me. "I was just helping him with the club's savings, Hikaru. God, I can't believe you're being so selfish." Haruhi yells at me. "Well, it didn't look that way when you two hugged." "He's JUST A FRIEND!" Haruhi yelled even louder causing the whole Host Club to hear. "Well, then, maybe you're better off with him than me!" I yelled. This took Haruhi aback a bit. But she sighs. "Fine, if you want it that way." Haruhi walks away, tossing her pair ring to the ground and walks away, leaving me shocked and becoming the biggest idiot next to Tamaki.

* * *

***Months Later***

What have I done? I miss Haruhi way too much. Now she's dating Kyoya. What does she see in that cool, calm, smart, savvy, glasses wearing geek? I shouldn't have yelled at her that day. If I hadn't, then Haruhi would've been back in my arms. "Hey, Hikaru are you ok?" Kaoru waved his hand in front of my dazed face. "I'm fine. I feel like I'm free! Ever since Haruhi and I broke up, it's like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders." I lie to him, but being my younger brother (by two minutes), he knows I'm lying. "Hikaru, I know you're lying. You're thinking about Haruhi again, aren't you?" I shake my head in disbelief. "NO! I mean no…" "Right…I'm going to get dress in today's cosplay. You coming?" "I shake my head. "I'll join you guys later." I waved him away and he left. I sigh and look at the cherry blossoms outside falling to the ground. And then I remember that one moment when Haruhi and I shared our first kiss; under those cherry blossom trees. It was last spring. Kaoru set up yet another date with me and Haruhi. At first, I was too nervous to go, but I slowly warmed up to her. On our date, we went back to the market and just hung out. I knew that I had unsure feeling for her, but then…it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in love with Haruhi Fujioka. That's what leads us to the cherry blossom trees. I told Haruhi straight up I was in love with her, and she reciprocated the same feelings. Before she can say anything else, I leaned forward and kissed her. I bet Tamaki saw that, for I can hear him scream in Music Room #3.

I shake off that memory when I look at the time. I better get going for the ladies to arrive and show my "brotherly love" to Kaoru and make those girls squeal with delight. I get dress in today's cosplay, which is Sailor Moon. God, when I get my hands on the boss… I put on my Sailor Mercury suit and wig and walk out of the change room, filled with shame and embarrassment. I don't want a repeat of the Lobelia incident. Once I walk out, I see Haruhi as Tuxedo Mask, talking to Kyoya. It really disgust me to see them like that; having all that jealous rage inside of me instead of out there on Kyoya's face. What does she see in that hypotensive evil lord? All I see is him in a Sailor Mars outfit. "Hey bro! How do I look?" I turn to see Kaoru, looking as girly as ever in his Sailor Venus outfit. "You look almost like her!" I commented, before I become distracted when Honey comes in as Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon's future daughter and Mori as Sailor Jupiter. But what makes me crack up the most is the boss as Sailor Moon herself. Kaoru and I couldn't help but to start laughing.

"What?" Tamaki-senpai questioned. "You look RIDICULOUS!" I laugh. "Not as ridiculous as you!" Tamaki defended. "Guys! Stop fighting! And Senpai why the hell did you choose this cosplay?" Haruhi asked angrily. "Well, my WONDERFUL idea came to me when I had a dream one night…" "Ok, no need to explain." I cut him off, knowing he goes to great lengths about the great things he does. "They're about to come in!" Kyoya interrupted, still looking at his black binder. "PLACES EVERYONE!" Tamaki sits in his normal seat, while we all get into our positions. The doors open and the ladies enter, looking confused and excited about today's get up. "Welcome ladies." Today is going to be tough.

* * *

Ever since Hikaru and I broke up, it's like he didn't even care that we did. He's been totally ok and cool about it. It kinda makes me sick. After our break up, Kyoya and I took the chance and now we're dating. But Kyoya has been a bit overprotective over other boys that talk to me, like the rest of the host club. It gets really annoying, but yet again, Hikaru has always been that way. Oh, Hikaru. Why did we have to break up? All I see him do now is act like he's the big man on campus and more like an idiot than Tamaki-senpai is. "Kyoya, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask my boyfriend, who is busy writing in his "little black book". Sometimes, I'm thinking that it's his death note, if you know what I mean. "What is it, Haruhi." Kyoya looks up from his "death note". "Well, I…" before I can continue, Hikaru walks up to us. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you, Haruhi?" I stare at him, and hesitate. "But, Kyoya and I were just about to talk," "I know, but I just need a few minutes of your time." Hikaru adds. I sigh and turn to Kyoya. "I'll tell you later." Kyoya kisses my cheek and leaves. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Hikaru hesitates for a moment, and then sits next to me. "Look, about what happened between us…" He starts. "Look, I know you get really angry and overprotective. But I actually regretted it. But now that Kyoya and I are going out, I've never been happier." I smile at him. "Oh, that's good to hear." He lies to me, I can tell in his tone of voice. "Look, how about we just stick to being friends?" I ask. Hikaru nods in agreement. "That sounds good." Hikaru is about to stand before the unthinkable happened. He slips on a banana peel (I don't know where the hell these come from) and he accidentally his lips against mine. For the first time since we broke up, this kiss felt more… good. There were actual sparks in our kiss. Whenever I kiss Kyoya, I feel NOTHING. Hikaru lets go awkwardly. "I, uh." He fled the room, leaving me in shock.

* * *

**AN: This is part 1. Part 2, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Until then, adie****u!**


	2. Part 2: The Fight

**What Hurts Hikaru the Most Part 2: The Fight**

**Honey: (whimpering) Takashi! I don't like where the story is going.**

**Mori: Don't spoil it for the readers, Mitsukuni. Anyway, Roch doesn't own OHSHC. It all belongs to our creator, Bisco Hatori.**

**Honey: I'm gonna eat cake and read this story! Enjoy!**

**Mori: Don't forget to review…it would mean a lot to ****Roch.**

* * *

I touched my mouth. What just happened was awkward in so many ways. I turn to see Kyoya, but I see that he left. I start to get worried that I left the room without a word. While I walk in the hallway, I start to hear chants from the other students. I go to where the noise is coming from, only to find Kyoya and Hikaru in an all-out brawl, and Hikaru is clearly losing.

"KYOYA STOP IT!" I scream, trying to remove him off of Hikaru, who is now unconscious and bloody on the marble floor. Instead, I get shoved into the wall, but I don't give up without a fight. I pounce on Kyoya, and beat the crap out of him. But, Kyoya doesn't fight back. I stop hitting him and get off of him.

"What the hell was that?" I ask angrily.

"Don't act like you don't know you bastard!" Kyoya slaps my face. I stare at him in shock.

"It wasn't my fault! Hikaru slipped on a banana peel and kissed me!" I protested, rubbing my cheek.

"That's an interesting notion, its own way. Let me know when you guys work it out." Kyoya shoves me as he walks away. I look at Hikaru, who is still unconscious on the ground. Unfortunately, Kaoru is out sick at the moment.

"Guys, Help me out here!" I call the rest of the host club and ask to help me out with Hikaru, while he groans in pain. At least he's still alive and breathing. Mori-_senpai _and Tamaki-_senpai_ help me to lift Hikaru and take him to Music Room 3.

"Can you guys drive Hikaru and me to my apartment? I'll take care of him from here." I ask, tears slowly filling up my eyes. Everyone agreed, even Tamaki. "I'll ask my driver to drive you." Tamaki whips out his phone and begins to make a call. Not long after, Tamaki's driver arrives and Mori-_senpai_ and Tamaki-_senpai_ help me to take Hikaru to the car, while Honey-_senpai _enjoys his cake. On our drive home, I keep worrying about Hikaru, staring at him, bruised and bloody from what happened. If only he didn't kissed me or none of this would've happened. Once we're in front of the apartment building, I thank Tamaki-_senpai _for the lift and help Hikaru up the stairs. Once we're inside, I lay him done gently on the ground and grab the first aid kit from the storage closet. I look at Hikaru, who stirs slightly. That reminds me, I had to call Kaoru. I go to the phone on our wall and call Kaoru.

"Kaoru, its Haruhi. Hikaru is with me at the moment."

"I know, the boss told me everything. I'll pick him up tomorrow." "What, tomorrow? But, Kao-" Then he hangs up. I sigh and look at Hikaru, who is groaning. I rush to his side and see him open his amber like eyes.

"Hey…" I smile at him.

"Haruhi…where am I?" he raises his whole body into a sitting position, but falls after screaming in pain.

"You're at my house. What happened between you and Kyoya?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"I don't know. After I kissed you, I ran off and Kyoya sucker punched me. He kept kicking me and punching, but I fell unconscious after that." Hikaru explains while I press cold water onto his bruises, which also includes his bare upper body. I flinch whenever I touch it.

"Haruhi, are you ok? You look like you don't want to do this." Hikaru smiles; I haven't seen him smile in a long time.

"I'm fine. It's just feels… you know…" "Awkward?" Hikaru finished his sentence. I nod my head slowly.

"I know how you feel, being my ex-girlfriend and all." He blushes a bit.

I heave a sigh. "Well, Kyoya and I broke up. Well, it looked like it anyway." Hikaru stares at me. Suddenly, I hear thunder outside. I flinch and hug Hikaru for support, only to hear him groan.

"I'm sorry…" I let go, but I hear the thunder again and hold on tightly.

"Haruhi, it's ok." Hikaru strokes my hair. Once the thunderstorm rolls out, I uncomfortably continue to heal Hikaru.

"Look, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know how much you flinch when you go through stuff like this." I smile at him.

"I know, but the truth is...I missed being with you." I confessed to him, which took him aback a bit.

"I didn't know..." Hikaru looks into my eyes. "To tell you the truth, I didn't like the fact that you were dating Kyoya-_senpai."_

"I know. Whenever you're all 'I don't care', and whatever, I knew you were hiding the fact that you still cared about me." I look the other way. I bandage Hikaru up and put his shirt back on.

"I do care about you, Haruhi. In fact...I still love you. I regretted breaking up with you and our stupid fight. I said such stupid things, and I don't know if-" I lean forward ad kiss him, and no, there wasn't a banana there to make this accidental.

"I love you too. You mean so much to me right now." I confessed. He pulled me in closer and kissed me again. It was nice to have him back in my arms again.

* * *

I wake up in Haruhi's living room, her body wrapped in my arms. I look at her clock and realize we were late for school.

"Haruhi, wake up! We're late!"

"We're what?" she says sleepily, before breaking out of my embrace and running to the washroom. I don't remember what happened last night. All I can remember is that Haruhi and I made up, and she kissed me. I slowly get up, being careful not to hurt myself. After Kyoya attacked me, I had a bit of a dream, and in that dream, Haruhi was back in my arms again, like that fight never happened between us. Soon, I woke up in Haruhi's living room while she tends to my wounds. Looks like my dream came true after all. I search my pockets for my phone, looking at the 50 missed calls flashing on the screen. I check my caller ID and see that some were from Kaoru and most of them from Tono (**Mori: In case you didn't know, Tono means 'Lord' in Japanese, in our case, it's Tamaki.**)

I check my voicemail and hear Tono screaming into the speaker, fully taking the sleep out of me. I call Kaoru to ask him a favour.

"Hey, Hikaru, how was your date?" Kaoru teased.

"Haruhi and I didn't go out on a date…but we did kiss." I can hear Kaoru gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Are you guys gonna go out again?"

"I doubt it. Remember, Haruhi is still with Kyoya." I replied.

"Not from what I heard. Kyoya made it official on Facebook. (**Honey: Yes, they have Facebook accounts in the story, including Takashi and I.**) He went from "In a relationship" to "single"." My eyes widened. That means I have a chance.

"Hey Haruhi, gotta go Kaoru." I hang up and head to the bathroom, to see her eyes filled with tears as she looks at Kyoya's status.

"He called it off." She stares at me with teary eyes. "I knew this would happen. After that fight between the two of you…" she sighs. "

I think you should leave." She says firmly. I stare at her, flabbergasted (**Mori: Yes, she used the word.**) and confused.

"But, Haru-""I don't wanna hear it. Now, can you please go? Last night, I was foolish for kissing you. I love you, Hikaru. But I just don't have time for a boyfriend right now."

Anger rose inside of me again. "So, what happened last night…was all for nothing?" I was really angry I slapped her. I realized my actions and fled her apartment, tears nearly flowing out of my cheeks. I can't believe I slapped Haruhi. Now she'll never be back in my arms.

I get out my phone and call the family driver. 5 minutes later he arrives and I ask him to drive me home. Once I get home, I make the maid call the school that I'm sick and just hang out in my room, only to find Kaoru and his guitar on his lap.

"I thought you would be at school." Kaoru puts his guitar down on the bed and stares at me. "Nah, I told Ayame to call in sick for me." Kaoru nods his head.

"So, what happened last night?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, Haruhi was healing my wounds, and let me tell you, she has the hands of a healer. But I confessed to Haruhi that I still loved her, and then she…"

"She kissed you?" Kaoru's eyes shone with anticipation. I nodded my head to confirm what happened.

"Congrats, bro, so, are you guys going out again?" I lower my head in shame and shake my head.

"No…after Haruhi found out, she said that she wouldn't date anyone right now. I got so angry that I slapped her." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"You what?" "Look, I don't want to talk about it." I stand and leave the room and head to the basement, where, I go into a secret room I discovered by myself one day and see my grand piano. Now, I don't play the way Tono plays, I only play by ear. Besides, Kaoru plays guitar by ear too. But I don't know if he knows that I play. I never told anyone, not even Haruhi. I press my fingers on the keys and play a soft little tune, and without knowing it, I break out into song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

I stop playing after I see Kaoru staring at me.

"What are you doing here? This is my private room!"

"Well, it's mine too. I come here when I'm bored. That's why there's a guitar here." He points to the guitar standing by my piano. I can't believe I didn't notice that.

"Hey, do you want to play together?" I ask. Kaoru nods his head and picks up his guitar. We play various songs for hours on end.

It's nice doing this with Kaoru. I haven't had any downtime with him since Haruhi and I started going out. After we broke up, I isolated myself from him; which included me dyeing my hair a dark ash like colour. And I left it that way ever since.

"Hey, Kaoru what do I do now? Haruhi must hate me after what I did to her and I might become Kyoya's new punching bag until we graduate." Knowing my brother, he's the one who gives very honest and wise answers.

"Apologize to Haruhi and Kyoya. It always helps." Kaoru simply states. "You know, that always seems to be your answer when I've done something wrong to someone. An example is Haruhi's friend, Arai." I state. "I know, but like I said, it's the answer to those kind of things." Kaoru smiled at me before leaving what is now OUR private room.

The only question now is: will Haruhi accept my apology and take me back?

* * *

**Honey: Thank you for reading part two!**

**Mori: Yeah. Please remember to review.**

**Honey: I'm gonna eat more cake now. Want some Takashi?**

**Mori: No thanks. I'm gonna meditate. Until part 3**


	3. Here is the Place where I Love You

**What Hurts Hikaru the Most? Part 3**

**Honey: Hi! This is the FINAL part in "What Hurts Hikaru the Most". Will Hikaru get Haruhi back in his arms again?**

**Mori: Roch doesn't own OHSHC, all rights to Bisco Hatori. **

**Honey: Don't forget to review!Also, Roch made a mistake, so please to comment about it in Part 2. Thank you! **

**Mori: The following is Rated M for brief violence and thoughts of suicide. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

The next day, I grudgingly head back to school with Kaoru, who's looking a lot better than I am. I don't have the guts to face Kyoya about kissing Haruhi and Haruhi about slapping her out of anger. I couldn't show my face. When I head for first period, I see Haruhi reading a book on her desk. I'm about to run away when Kaoru stops me.

"You need to do this. If you don't apologize now, she'll never forgive you." Kaoru states with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Gee, thanks for your words of wisdom." I say sarcastically.

"Well, go on. Talk to her."

"You do it. You're much better at talking about feelings than I am." I admit to him.

"I know, but you need to learn how to-

"I don't want to hear that 'you have to tell other people how you feel' speech." I glare at him in annoyance.

"Well, if you don't want me to talk about it, then go talk to her!" He shoves me into Haruhi's direction and I end up crashing into my desk. I hold my head with my right hand.

"Hikaru, are you ok?" I was surprised to see Haruhi by my side.

"I'm fine. Listen, about yesterday. I was really stupid for slapping you, and I didn't even thank you for healing me yesterday." I hang my head in shame.

I hear Haruhi sigh. "Hey it's ok. It wasn't like I cried or anything."

"But you were crying over Kyoya dumping you."

"Oh no, I was crying because yesterday was my mother's birthday. I didn't really care Kyoya and I broke up. But I had to mention it to you. She explains, but something in her tone of voice sounded like she was lying. So, I do what I do best: confront her.

"Haruhi, I know you're lying. You told me that your mother's birthday isn't for another month." I fold my arms across my chest. Haruhi starts to chuckle.

"You were disappointed that Kyoya broke up with you, weren't you?" I raise my eyebrow, a smirk playing on my lips.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm…I'm not disappointed!" she started laughing nervously.

"You know what? Forget it." I walk away, knocking over my desk in the process.

"But Hikaru…" she starts.

"I DON'T (we'll leave the word for you to decide) CARE!" I yell at her and run towards the exit.

"Well, that didn't go well." Kaoru comments about what happened. I shoot him Kyoya's "shadow king" glare, and he flinches.

"Dude, you may become the next shadow king."

"I doubt it. I'm not as evil or 'shady' as Kyoya-_senpai_."

"Well then, try talking to her again during Host Club hours." Kaoru suggests.

"No way in Hell I'm talking to her. She took my heart and slammed it against the wall several times."

"Ok then, bro. You're on your own!" he walks into class once the bell rings, doing the same while avoiding Haruhi, which proves to be a challenge due to the fact I sit next to her.

* * *

**After School, Host Club is now open for business**

You might think that ignoring the person you love is complicated, but to tell you the truth, it was a piece of cake… Ok, I'm lying. The fact is, I couldn't stop looking at her without getting angry. But when I see Kyoya, I snicker at the bandage on his nose. I still receive dirty looks from him, though. Portraying the "brotherly love" act was also tough to do, so I decided to leave my hosting duties early and head home, opting to walk instead of calling the family driver. As I walk home, my mind begins to replay the events from this morning, how I yelled at Haruhi for lying about Kyoya, how Kyoya gave me dirty looks after what happened, how I didn't have the guts to apologize to him. Now, I assume we're enemies. I'm about halfway home when it starts to rain, but I didn't care; I just kept on walking, the rain wetting my uniform. I hear cars zoom by as I walk, and decide to listen to some music, before I'm jumped by some random gang. Two minutes into my beating, the world turns black as I fall into the Pit of Souls (**Mori: The Pit of Souls is where lost souls go to in Hell. Roch is really interested in Greek Mythology.**)

When I regain consciousness, I'm lying on the ground, not able to lift any part of my body. This was like Kyoya's smack down, but what just happened was much worse. It's still raining as I try to call for help. I stare at my entire body and find my shirt stained with blood. I start to realize I've been stabbed in the stomach. Since this is probably the place where I'll die, might as well do nothing and wait for my end. And then I thought about the Hunger Games, where the main character, Katniss, sings to a little girl named Rue as she dies from her wound. I remember the song clearly from the book and the movie, so I decide to sing it as I die.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I can see the headlines now: Teen Boy found dead at the side of the road; and I'm fine with that. Goodbye Mom, Dad, Kaoru, Ouran Academy, Host Club…Haruhi. I'll watch you all from Heaven when God takes me away for this world.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

I see a bright light heading my way as I close my eyes into emptiness. When I wake up, I'm in white robe, surrounded by others who are like me. I'm standing on a cloud, facing none other than God. And then I knew what was happening: Judgment Day. Before hearing my fate, I feel myself pulled out from Heaven and back into the Human World.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I realize I'm in a hospital. I'm…alive. God kept me alive! I slowly rise myself before groaning in pain. I see Kaoru peek into my hospital room, and give a smile of relief before he hugs me.

"Hikaru! I'm so glad you're alive. You don't know how much we were worried about you." He lets go, tears streaming down his face.

"How long have I been out? And what happened?" Questions just kept spilling from my mouth.

"Whoa, chill out Hikaru! What happened was, on my way home, I found you lying on the side of the road, and took you to the hospital. You've been unconscious for the past week. We were all waiting for you to wake up." Honey (**Honey: That's me!**) explains while entering with Mori.

"Yeah…" Mori muttered as usual.

"We don't know who got away with the crime, but my family's police squad is on the case." Kyoya still gives me a look of disdain, but soon it warms into a smile.

"So, are we cool?" I ask Kyoya nervously. He nods his head and we shake hands as a sign of forgiveness and friendship.

"We brought you some cake!" Honey holds up a big box of cake. Written on it was "Get Well Soon."

"Where's Tono?" I ask, surprised that he didn't show up.

"He's running late…" a voice replies, and to my surprise, Haruhi enters the room.

"Haruhi…" was all I can manage to say.

"Hey, I was really worried about you." She turned to the others. "Could you guys give us a moment?" They all nod and leave the room, just as Tamaki arrives with a replica of Kuma-chan.

"You can say what you need to say later, Tamaki." Kyoya pulls Tamaki out of the room.

"But, wait! I need to give him something!" Tono whines which made me laugh a little.

"Look, Hikaru. The reason why I lied to you was because I was scared that if Kyoya and I broke up, he would hurt me. But when you yelled at me before class, I was really upset that I broke your heart. I know you're that kind of person who can't control his emotions. When I saw you leave Host Club early, I wanted to go after you, but Kyoya said if I left, then I would be demoted to errand boy (**Mori: AKA "The Host Club's Dog"**) So I decided not to go. After hearing that you were jumped and stabbed to death, I kept crying that I didn't go and save you. I felt like it was my fault." Haruhi explains through teary eyes.

"Look, Haruhi, when I was on the verge of dying, I wanted to because I knew I lost you. And if I kept going after you, then you would never come back." I explained.

She pulls me into a hug; not the 'friendship hug,' but it was more meaningful and sincere, like we were a couple. When we pull away, I lean in to kiss her. I don't know if we're going to get back together, but we'll see in the future.

**THE END…NOT!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

After a month of healing and bed rest, I was able to go home. Everyone celebrated my homecoming with a party, and the whole school was invited. Everyone in the Host Club planned it. Did I tell you Haruhi and I got back together? Yup, you heard right. During the party, Kaoru forces me to sing and play piano for our guest, much to my dismay. But the good news was, he was going to accompany me on his guitar. We decide to sing "Teenage Dream," A cover by Boyce Avenue.

"This song goes out to you lovers out there, and to my girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka. I hope you enjoy." I say proudly.

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong_

_I knew you got me so you let your walls come down_

_Down_

_Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy until you became my queen_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and, don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

_You, you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_And my heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight_

The crowd erupts with cheers from everyone, even the Host Club, who were surprised that Kaoru and I were musical. But that would be the LAST time I will be performing for a crowd. Once I get off the stage I reach into my pocket and take out a small velvet box. I stare at it with intensity before someone calls me.

"Hey Hikaru I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing?" it was Haruhi. I quickly hide the box in my pocket before turning to her.

"Oh it's nothing. Listen, can you meet me in the balcony?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"Sure, I'll see you there!" she walks toward the balcony doors and I go looking for Kaoru. I spot him three feet away from me, talking to Tono.

"Psst, Kaoru I need to talk to you!" Kaoru looks at me, say goodbye to Tono and walks my way.

"Hey what's up?" Kaoru smiles at me.

"The sky, the roof, the ceiling; Look, I can't propose to Haruhi! It's way too soon! What if she says no?"

"Bro, relax. If you're not ready, then don't do it."

I take out the box again. "Should I do it?"

"As you're brother, I think it's up for you to decide." Kaoru pats my shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. I look at the box again, and decide that I will do it. I go to the balcony and find Haruhi looking up at the night sky. I slowly walk up to her.

"Hey Haruhi, are you ok?" I ask. She jumps a bit and smiles at me out of relief.

"You scared me. Anyway, good job singing today; I didn't know you can sing or play the piano." Haruhi comments.

"Thanks. I never told anyone that I sang or played. I'm not that good at playing the piano like Tono though."

"I don't care if you don't play as well as _Senpai. _All I know is that I love you, and I'm glad you're ok." I smile at her, which reminds me.

"I love you too. And to show it…" I get down on one knee and pull out the velvet box.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Would you do the honour, of becoming my wife?" Haruhi stares at me for a second, and smiles.

"Yes. I will marry you, Hikaru Hitachiin!" She jumps on me and we stare into each other's eyes for a moment, before she kisses me. When she lets go, I slide the ring on her finger, sealing the deal. The world is just right now that Haruhi is back in my arms.

* * *

**Honey: Aww! Takashi! This is a beautiful story!**

**Mori: I know. Thank you for reading this story.**

**Honey: Also, Roch knows that this is like the same old stories you read, so please don't comment about it, but please put in your input and an idea for a new story.**

**Mori: Until the next story. Goodbye for now.**


	4. Alternate Endings

**Alternate Endings**

**Honey: Roche had other ideas for 'What Hurts Hikaru the Most,', but they never came through.**

**Mori: Here are three alternate endings. Roche doesn't own OHSHC, please review.**

**Alternate Ending #1**

I'm pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Who knew Hikaru would be jumped and stabbed? Thank God Kaoru found him at the side of the road. It's been almost five hours since he's been unconscious. I regretted telling him off like that; that slap was something I deserved. Everyone was beginning to worry about Hikaru's fate. If he was going to die from all the blood loss or if he was to miraculously survive. After what's been over 24 hours, the doctor asks for us to go see Hikaru for the last time. My heart began to pound; he wasn't going to make it after all. Tears started flowing down my cheeks as we go and say goodbye to Hikaru. He looked slightly frail and his eyes were closed, his breathing beginning to slow each second.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru slowly walked up to his dying twin brother.

"It's ok, Kaoru. Just promise me you'll be fine on your own; become more independent." Tears streamed down Kaoru's face as he hugged his brother for the last time. Everyone was crying; even Mori had to leave to cry it out, with Honey by his side.

"Boss… please take care of everyone for me." Hikaru told Tamaki-_senpai,_ who's crying his eyes out like a baby. But I didn't care.

"Kyoya…I'm sorry for accidentally kissing Haruhi. I deserved that punch in the face. Please take care of Haruhi for me." Kyoya smiled slightly, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I will, I promise." Kyoya and Hikaru shook hands, and he leaves the room, leaving me with the one and only person I love (next to my parents, of course.)

"Haruhi, you have to be strong for me. Please take care of Kaoru; he'll need you the most." I couldn't help but cry. I'm losing one of the most important people of my life.

"Hikaru, I can't bear the fact that you're on the verge of dying; it hurts too much." I slowly stroke the hair from his pale face. "I love you, and I don't want to let you go."

"I know…I love you too. Promise me you'll be strong…" he smiles weakly, and I'm holding his hand like my life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me…"

"I have to…I'm sorry, Haruhi." I kiss him on the lips for the last time, before the monitor signals his heartbeat is gone. I let go of his hand slowly.

"Goodbye…" I whisper and leave the room in tears.

When I walk into the waiting room, everyone looks at me with sad looks in their eyes.

"Is he…" Kaoru starts. I nod, and I feel Kaoru's arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." I hear Kaoru sobbing as hard as he could. "I know he was the only person you would count on… and I took that away from you when we were dating. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. He's in a better place now. I'll miss him."

That night, I'm tossing and turning, thinking about what happened in the hospital and what happened between us yesterday (**Honey: Takashi, what did happen?** **Mori: I can't tell you that, Mitsukuni…**) now, he's gone. Forever and it's my fault. I sit up from bed, and silently cry. I slowly get up, put on a sweater that belonged to Hikaru and walked outside into the moonlit sky. I look up at the sky, knowing that Hikaru is no longer in pain.

**A week later, at Hikaru's funeral…**

Tears stream down my face as the memorial service begins to proceed, starting with Kaoru singing a song on his guitar.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Once Kaoru is done singing, you can see the tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you…" he says silently before sitting next to me in the pews. The hour drags on, and soon, it's time to say our last goodbyes as we proceed to the cemetery to bury him.

As he is lowered to the ground, I couldn't help but nearly run up to the burial site and jump in, but I'm held back by Mori-_senpai _and Honey-_senpai_. I start screaming like a child, begging for them to let go, but they refuse to do so.

"I'm sorry, Haru-_chan_, but it's for your own good." Honey holds on tightly as they proceed to lower him six feet under again. Once he's buried, everyone starts to leave, except for me and Kaoru.

"Look Kaoru, I have to confess something. I just found out yesterday…" Kaoru looks at me.

"What is it?" he asks, but the expression his face tells me he knows the answer.

"I'm pregnant… with Hikaru's baby."

**Honey: The End… but it's not over yet!**

**Alternate Ending #2 (This is associated with AE 1)**

**Five years later**

"Mommy…who's my daddy?" Haruko asks me while I tuck her into bed, her amber eyes flickering with curiosity. I couldn't tell her that her father is dead; it would crush her, so I tell her the best way possible.

"Well, Haru your dad was the sweetest man ever. His name was Hikaru. He looks exactly like your Uncle Kaoru. They were twins. Your dad and I met in High School, in a school club."

"Ooh! I know that club, Mommy! It's that Host Club you told me about, right?" Haruko asked, smiling under the covers.

"Yes sweetie, the Host Club." I smile at her. "You're father had quite a temper though, kinda like you when you don't get your way." I tease.

"I don't have a temper, Mommy!" she protests.

"Alright, now it's time for you to go to bed. You got a big day tomorrow." I slide the blanket over her, kiss her on the forehead and wish her goodnight. I quietly slip away from her bedroom and head to our small living area. I still live in the apartment with Dad, and Haruko doesn't mind about her grandfather being a tranny.

"Haruko reminds me of you." My dad says as we sit down for tea. I stare at a picture of Hikaru and I on our first date, under the cherry blossoms.

"I know dad, you told me that many times already, but I can't tell her the fact about her father being dead." Tears start to stream down my face at the memory of Hikaru's funeral.

"I know, and you couldn't bear the fact that you're mother died. Haruhi, she will find out eventually."

"I know that, but let's give her time to figure it out." I tell him before rising to go to bed. "Goodnight, Haruhi."

**Mori: I know that was short, but we have one more for you!**

**Alternate Ending #3**

***The following is Rated M for depressing themes. Reader's discretion is advised.***

It's been a week since Hikaru died and we're planning his funeral. I've been depressed about what happened. I haven't eaten, studying, attending Host Club meetings… nothing, I'm just thinking back to the time I've told Hikaru off. I felt so guilty for doing so. The only time I feel better is the slashes I make on my arms. I didn't tell anyone I was suffering, not even my dad. And then one night, I decided something that I knew is the best way for me to deal with my problems.

I write a good bye note to everyone, fold it up and leave on our table and I run to Ouran in the middle of the night and onto the top roof of the South Hall. I look down at my surroundings and close my eyes, thinking about the last moments I spent with Hikaru.

"Haruhi, you can't do this!" I hear the host club yell at me.

"Try me! I'm empty without Hikaru. I only belong to him." I yell back.

"They're right, Haruhi. Get off that ledge, now!" I recognize that voice. It can't be.

"Hikaru?" I get off the ledge and walk up to him, slowly touching his face, but feeling nothing but air.

"Haruhi, you can't do this. I'll be fine, and I want you to promise me you'll be moving on. I'll be protecting you from Heaven." Tears are streaming down my face again.

"I will. I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you too." And with that, he disappears in a glow of light. I look at my friends, and run up to them, giving a long and lasting hug, never wanting to let go. I have to move on for Hikaru.

**Honey: The End! Thank you for reading the alternate endings. **

**Mori: Please review**

**Honey: Tell Roche which one was your favourite! I'm going to eat cake now, Bye!**

**Mori: Don't forget to brush your teeth, Mitsukuni.**


End file.
